


March Madness Ultimate OTP - Sweet Sixteen - Poly Bracket #6 Winner

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: March Madness Ultimate OTP (2017) [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Healing, M/M, March Madness, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: The colors of our souls have melted into one: Four people is a lot of legs to keep track of, but they're good for one another.





	

After Endor:

They're good for Luke because it pulls him out of the low-current ebbs of the Force, being around so many bright bodies, so much laughter.

They're good for Leia because they pull her out of her head, away from the memories of Alderaan, away from seeing another genocide around every corner.

They're good for Han because he's never been good at thinking ahead, but Han Solo is a nesting mama-bird, and he needs them to need him.

They're good for Lando because they keep him honest—two who can read the Force, and one who can read _him_.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "The colo[u]rs of our souls have melted into one."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1186164.html)
> 
> [ **VOTE FOR HAN/LANDO/LEIA/LUKE IN THE ELITE EIGHT!** ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSfocTEZA8BpgFHd90gGw-QSyTi46baCf9HjL-cFnBPKwsEMew/viewform)


End file.
